unfreezing her heart
by dark the emo queen
Summary: yoko hyuga's uncle hayashi forbade her to go on a fatile mission with her team kiyoshi inazuka, kai aburame, and midori sensei wich resulted in there death now yoko's herart is frozen solied and she has become a merceless killer in many of konoha's eye's.


Disclamer: I do not own naruto nor do I own the villages or charicters of naruto but I do own my character yoko hyuga and her friends kiyoshi inazuka, kai abarame, and midori sensei I also own doku kiyoshi's ninja dog. Yet I do not own there last names please keep this in mind as you read.

**unfreezing her heart**

**summary: yoko hyuga's uncle hiyashi forbade her to go on a fatal misson with her team kiyoshi inazuka, kai abarami, and midori sensei which resulted in there death. Now yoko's heart is frozen solid. And she has become a cold merciless killer in many of konoha people's eyes but when she gets sent to suna as the kazekage's personal body guard will love bloom or will she kill once agin?**

**Chapter 1.**

**Shizune was standing in lady tsunade's office.**

"**okay this is the last straw!" tsunade yelled. "putting her brother neji hyuga back in the hospital!! Get yoko hyuga in her now shizune!!!"**

"**y-yes lady tsunade." Shizune stammered.**

**A few munties later shizune walked in with yoko and doku behind her.**

"**yoko hyuga you will be going to suna to be the kazekage's personal body guard." tsunade said. **

"**What! I have to look after sand freak!!!" yoko yelled.**

"**yes and naruto and sasuke will escourt you there" tsunade said. **

"**what! I don't need to be supervised!!!" yoko said in anger.**

"**they are not going to supervise you they are going to supervise gaara and the signing of the treaty." Tsunade said "meet them at the gates after you get your gear"**

"**fine." Yoko said as she and doku walked out of the office.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Yoko and doku (her dog use to be kiyoshi's dog) are waiting at the gates when sasuke appeared.**

"**naruto's late." Yoko said irritably.**

**Doku bark's.**

**Naruto aperes with sakura (naruto and sakura are currently dateing)**

"**here he comes with pinky!!!" yoko said loud enough for them to hear.**

**Sasuke laughed. He loved yoko's nickname for sakura.**

"**hey hurry up you teme!!!" yoko yelled at him. "its not like your never gonna see pinky again!!!"**

"**remember you were the one who liked him before-" sasuke stoped when he saw yoko's eye's flash red and a kuni zoom past him. He gulps.**

"**sorry yoko I didn't meen to."**

"**I don't need your pitty." Yoko said her eye's emotionless. "naruto if you don't hurry up im gonna leave you" **

**Yoko turns to leave sasuke fallows. Naruto runs towards them and follows they start jumping through the tree's.**

"**naruto don't get on yoko's nerves she's not in a very good mood." Sasuke whispered. **

"**well im not the one that brung up the past!"naruto yelled.**

"**shut up you dobe!" sasuke said.**

"**no!" naruto yelled.**

**A kuni zooms past naruto's head and he shuts up immitiatly. A munite later.**

"**what did you do that for you could have hit me!!!!" **

"**if I wanted to hit you I would have" yoko said in a deadly tone.**

**When they get to suna (yoko put a see through cloth around her head and over her face before she got there) temari and kankuro meet them there.**

"**welcome. Let us show you around suna." Temari said.**

"**no I need to see the kazekage ." yoko said. As she walked towards the kazekage tower temari, kankuro, sasuke, naruto, and doku fallow.**

"**who is she?" kankuro asked sasuke.**

"**yoko" sasuke said.**

"**no way! That weak konochi that lost to her brother in the chunin exams!" kankuro said suprized. **

**Yoko throws a kuni over her shoulder and misses by an inch. **

"**he is no longer my brother I have no fammaly" yoko said emotionlessly.**

" **w-what's her story?" kankuro thought.**

**They reach the kazekage's office. The kazekage looks up from his papers.**

"**hey gaara!!!" naruto yelled.**

"**hey everyone." Gaara greated.**

"**hmph." Yoko replied.**

"**who are you?" gaara asked yoko.**

**Yoko unwraps the see through cloth and lifts it from her head.**

"**they sent a fradgle little konochi to be my personal body guard" gaara said. "lady hyuga."**

"**don't you dare relate that name to me!!!" yoko hissed. "I no longer have a clan or a family. Sand freak"**

"**what did you call me?" gaara asked.**

"**hows about we have some tea?" temari said.**

**A servent comes in with six cups of tea. Doku wines and yoko turns around fast and throws a kuni at the servent hitting him in the chest killing him instantly.**

"**why did you do that?!" gaara yelled. "you killed one of my servents!"**

**No I killed your assassin that tea has poison in it" yoko said.**

"**and how do you know"**

"**doku told me" yoko said.**

**Kankuro picks up a cup that did not break and smells of the tea.**

"**she's right it dose have a funny smell." Kankuro said.**

"**very well you can stay. Your dog may come in use" gaara said. "temari show them to there rooms"**

"**right!"**

**They leave. Gaara smiles.**

"**whats up with you gaara why are you smileing?" kankuro asked backing away.**

"**so the fradgel yoko has become a blood thirsty killer?"**

"**yeah…"**

"**I like it." Gaara said.**

"**I swere gaara your taste in women are weird." Kankuro said "she almost killed me!!!"**

**Chapter 3.**

**Temari, yoko, doku, sasuke, and naruto are walking down the long second floor hall.**

"**sasuke naruto here are your rooms." Temari said stopping in front of two doors.**

"**hey temari do you have any ramen?" naruto asked stopping at his door.**

"**naruto dinners in ten munites" temari said.**

**She starts walking agin then stops in front of two black doors.**

"**this is your room it's right next to gaara's you have your own bathroom and both of your rooms are connected by a door just in case there is an assassination attempt." Temari said "well see you at dinner in ten minutie's **

**Yoko and doku go into the room and Yoko shuts the door in temari's face. she looks around the room seeing tha it's walls are blood red and it had everything she would need (even a king sized bed). Yoko puts her things away leaveing her ninja gear on. She lays down on the bed doku right behind her.**

**10 minutie's later yoko is still in her room gaara comes in through her door.**

"**your going to be late" gaara said.**

**He walks over and puts yoko's arm in his.**

"**what are you doing?" yoko said.**

"**I'm escorting you to dinner."**

**Yoko rolls her eye's but lets him escort her to dinner. (doku follows right behind them) when they get close to the dinning hall they hear naruto yelling something about ramen.**

"**something's never change." Gaara said sarcasticly.**

**Yoko laugh's but immediately stop. Gaara looks at her hopeing to hear her laugh again. When she didn't they walk into the dinning room. Everyone stops talking and stares at them.**

"**what I can act civilized when I want to" yoko said and then took a seat.**

**She finishes eating and walks back to her room doku fallows her.**

"**doku stay here I'm gonna go check gaara's room." Yoko said as she went through the door connecting there room's.**

**She was surprised to see the entire room was black.**

"**well I'm surprised I thought the demonless gaara would have it colored blue or some other color." Yoko thought.**

**She starts serching his room. As she was finishing her serch by looking under the bed gaara walked in.**

"**what are you doing in my room!" gaara said anger in his throght.**

"**I'm searching for assasens."**

**Gaara rushes up and grabs her by her throught. Yoko smiles.**

"**whats wrong with you women!!!"**

"**you want to know whats wrong with me? Once you've lost the one's you care about the most your best friends and the one who taught you all you know your sensei because your uncle wouldn't let you go on a fatal mission with them. When you feel the pain I've felt for 2 years nonstop then maybe you'l know how I feel maybe you'll know what's wrong with me!" yoko hissed.**

**Kankuro walks in.**

"**gaara were gonna be lat…" kankuro's words trail off as he see's gaara with his hand's around yoko's neck.**

**Gaara drops yoko and walks out of his room he stop's at the door.**

"**get out…"**

**Yoko smerk's then gets up and walks back through the connecting door.**

"**doku this is gonna be fun."**

**Doku barks.**

**Chapter 4.**

**The next day yoko and doku fallow gaara to a meeting with the counsel men. One of the counsel men that was atleast sixty and had grey hair was looking yoko up and down. Yoko was getting infuriated balling her hands into fist. She was about to lung at him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see gaara. **

"**who is this beautiful young lady, lord kazekage?" the man asked still looking yoko up and down.**

"**counsel man taro I would apreceate if you would quit looking at my personal body guard like that" gaara said. "clearly she is ready to kill you and I will not stop her if she attacks."**

"**oh um sorry my apologes"**

**Yoko just glares at him.**

**When the meeting was over yoko, doku, and gaara went back to gaara's office.**

"**thanks" yoko said.**

"**for what?" gaara asked.**

"**look I don't say thanks that often so listen to me when I say it!!!" yoko yelled.**

**Gaara's eye's sofen. **

"**yoko your heart is frozen solid what happed?" gaara asked.**

"**my heart is frozen because of my teams death and I wasn't there to help them!" **

**Yoko starts crying. Gaara comes over to her and let's her cry on his chest.**

"**let me show you we can unfreeze your heart." Gaara said softly putting a hand on her cheek and wipeing away her tear's. "please"**

**He bends down and kisses her.**

'**what is this feeling? I've long forgotten feelings so whatis it?' yoko thought.**

"**b-but you h-have work" yoko said.**

"**that can wait. This is more important." gaara wispered leading her to his room.**

**Gaara looks at yoko with lust in his eyes and kisses her agin rakeing his tounge across her lips begging her for an entrence.**

***time skip 4 months later***

"**oh shoot" yoko yelled.**

"**good morning to you too" gaara said**

"**im sorry gaara I just have to get more clothes from my room"yoko said as she made her way to the door connecting there rooms and go's through them. She opens her drawer and picks out a black minni skirt and a blue fish net shurt she puts on a new bra and pantys and the clothes then puts on her black trench coat over it she walks out of the room with her ninja gear on and starts to pratrol the halls gaara comes out of his room he heads to his office and yoko go's outside with temari to find a person walking up the wall to gaara's room. yoko bares her teeth and throws several kuni hitting him dead on they run over to him **

"**heh your to late" he said **

"**oh no" yoko gasps. "he was a decoye! I know who the real assassin is! Temari go rally up the troops and hurry!!!" **

**Yoko takes off she focuses her chakara to her feet to make her run faster she runs up the wall to the kazekage tower and jumps through the stained glass window and covers gaara with her body then sits up when she hears an evil laugh **

"**counsel man taro… how could you do this!"she yelled as gaara got up.**

**Gaara's eye's widen**

"**I'll kill you!!!" gaara yelled as his sand grabed him and he done the sand burial jutsu blood splattered everywhere. **

"**your alright!" yoko said as she hugged him garra pulls her away.**

"**yeah but your not" gaara cryed.**

**Temari, kankuro, and thousands of gaurds apeir. Temari gasps.**

"**yoko!" she whispered.**

**Yoko looks dow to find a kuni loged in her chest a sudden surge of pain surges through her body and she screams out in pain.**

"**get the medical ninja in here now!!!" gaara yelled.**

**4 medic ninja rush into the room and start to heal her.**

"**we can't heal her completely the enternal injuries are to server it'll take a mirical to save her" the head medic ninja said.**

**Just then a red burst of chakara healed her wound on the inside. She slowly sits up and activates her byakugan. She gasps and her eye's widen.**

"**yoko what is it?!" gaara asked alarmed.**

"**i-I'm pregnet" she managed to choke out. "the baby's must have healed me"**

"**wait a miunte… babys?" temari and kankuro asked **

"**yeah… three" yoko breathed.**

"**yoko I was gonna ask before I found out will you marrie me?" gaara asked.**

"**yes" yoko said "yes"**

***time skip 5 months later after there marrege***

"**yoko?" gaara said.**

"**yeah" yoko breathed.**

"**theres one girl and two boys"**

"**that's good what are there names"**

"**pain is the girl and akira and ronin are the boys" gaara awnsered.**

***time skip… later***

**Yoko lived and they were a happy fammaly yoko got transferred to suna so she could be with her husband gaara. Temari and shikamaru got married and had one kid named suki and she moved to konoha. Kankuro got married to a girl named kaiya they had two kid's named shiro and goro and neji forgave yoko for almost killing him… everyone was happy… for now… **


End file.
